All Your Fault
by Queen of Shadows 1987
Summary: Ever wonder why Sharpay hated Gabriella, what if there was more to it than just the stealing of the show? What if Gabriella had a dark secret. What if that secret comes to East High? Pairings to be decided. AU set after first film.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own accept for Charlie and her story. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

There was a knock on the door of Ms Darbus' homeroom. The principal stepped into the room. "Class you have a new student joining you today. Please welcome Charlie Monroe." He stepped aside and a girl in a wheelchair pushed herself into the room.

The principal left them and Ms Darbus clapped her hands together. "Right, well why don't you tell us a bit about yourself."

"Hi, I'm Charlie. I've transferred here from West High but before that I lived in Jacksonville, Florida. I have three brothers. I play for a wheelchair basketball team and I play piano." She looked around the class.

Ms Darbus smiled. "Well that's wonderful. there is a seat free next to Miss Evans, I'm sure she will show you around school."

Charlie smiled at Sharpay who smiled back. "Hey Sharpie." Charlie greeted her old friend.

"Hey Char." Sharpay greeted. "How's things?"

Charlie shrugged. "Can't complain." She swung herself out of the wheelchair and onto the desk chair.

Once Ms Darbus had finished going through the announcments, Ryan came over and joined them sitting on Sharpay's desk. "Hey Charlie. How's things?"

"Not bad." Charlie replied. "You guys better show me around this zoo or I'm going to get seriously lost and this thing doesn't do lost." She placed a hand on the wheelchair.

Ryan nodded. "Of course we will. What did the doctors say by the way?"

Charlie shrugged. "Well the feeling is coming back so that's good. I can wriggle my toes now but they say it could be several years before I can walk properly again and even then I might still have to rely on the chair part of the time."

"Well the toes is a big improvement." Sharpay smiled.

"I know. I just don't expect to be jumping up and dancing the can can any time soon." Charlie joked.

The twins laughed. "Are you going to be ok with you-know-who about?" Sharpay's eyes flickered to a worried looking Gabriella, who was sat a little away.

Charlie's eyes flickered over to the girl and her eyes narrowed. "I'm just going to avoid the bitch as much as possible." Charlie answered, turning back to examin her hands.

Ryan placed his hands over hers. "You sure you're ok C?"

"I'm fine Ryan. If a little tired. Coach had us all on sprints yesterday." She smiled.

Sharpay glanced at their hands and smirked to herself. "Ok, well lets check out your schedule. Music, Biology, Math AP, Gym, English AP and History." Sharpay smiled.

"Well you have Biology, Gym and History with me. Ryan is in your Music and English class. Maths is the only one we're different. We have Drama but it's on the way so I'll show you after Biology." Sharpay smiled at her, handing back the schedule.

Charlie smiled. "Great. What about Lunch?"

"We'll meet you at your locker." Ryan told her.

The bell sounded. Charlie swung herself back into her wheelchair. "So Music?"

Ryan and Charlie set off for Music and Sharpay made her way towards Study Hall. Gabriella caught up with her. "Hey Sharpay. How's the new girl?"

"Fine no thanks to you. Take my advice and stay away from Charlie." She flounced off to do her Biology homework.

Charlie glanced up at Ryan. "So... How are things with you and Johnny boy?" She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Ryan to flush.

"Things are good. It's a bit hard with him up in New York but he calls three times a week." Ryan answered. "Thanks for... you know..."

"Keeping it a secret. Hey my family is cool with it, you know we all love you." She smiled up at him. "You're part of the family now Ry."

They entered the music room together, Ryan opening the door for Charlie. Kelsi walked over and smiled shyly at Ryan. "Hey Ryan. It's Charlie right. I'm Kelsi." She took the seat on the other side of Ryan.

"Yeah and hey, nice to meet you. What instrument do you play?" Charlie asked her.

"Piano. What about you?" Kelsi asked.

Charlie tilted her head. "Guitar, drums, bass, paino... I've dabbled."

Kelsi's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Yeah well you're stuck at home 24/7 with nothing to do, you get a hobby. Mine was music." Charlie answered.

The lesson passed quickly. The trio chatted about their favourite musicians and musicals, since their teacher was ill and there wasn't a sub. In fact lessons for Charlie passed quickly until Maths AP.

"There's a seat free next to Miss Montez." The teacher motioned to the empty seat.

Charlie froze. "No."

"Excuse me?" The teacher was shocked.

Charlie shook her head. "I-I can't sit there." She looked terrified.

"Miss Corts, she can take my seat." Taylor McKessie spoke up, glaring at Charlie thinking she was being rude and rather horrible to her best friend.

Miss Corts nodded and Charlie moved to Taylor's seat next to a boy named Brian. That seemed to be the only drama in that class.

Ryan and Sharpay met her for lunch and they made their way to the caferteria. Charlie pulled out her lunch from her bag, whilst Ryan and Sharpay went to buy their lunches.

"Charlie. Can we talk?" A voice spoke next to her.

Charlie glanced up at the girl who pretty much ruined her life four years ago. Gabriella Montez. Her eyes narrowed. "What make you think I would ever want to talk to you ever again?" She snarled, turning back to her lunch.

"Charlie I'm so sorry."

"Four years too late Montez." Charlie replied bluntly.

Gabriella hung her head and walked away. A boy looked over at Charlie angry and made to walk over but Montez stopped him. Sharpay and Ryan came back over. "What did she want?"

"Wanted to talk. Tried to apollogise, four years too late." Charlie bite into her sandwich and pulled a face. "I'm suddenly not hungry." She threw her sandwich down on the table and ran her hands through her hair.

Ryan put a hand on her shoulder. "No Charlie, you need to eat." He pleaded with her.

Charlie shook her head, pushing herself away from the table and raced off. Ryan jumped up but he wasn't the only one to go after Charlie. And Troy Bolton found her first.

"What is you problem with Gabriella?" He asked the girl who was slumped in her wheelchair. "You don't even know her. She's the most kind, honest person I've ever met. How dare you judge her like that. So what is it? What's your problem?" He shouted at her.

Charlie looked up at him, she was crying. Troy took a step back. "You want to know ask her." She snarled at him.

Ryan reached the two. "Back off Bolton. Get your facts straight before you attack innocent people." He pushed Troy away from Charlie.

Troy glared at Ryan. "She's the one attacking Gabriella." He pointed out.

"Yeah and who do you think put Charlie in a wheelchair?" Ryan asked back.

Troy blinked. "What?"

"Go and ask your girlfriend." Ryan turned to Charlie and the two moved away from the stunned Wildcat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter two. **

Charlie was outside school waiting for her parents to come and pick her up, when a group of boys walked over to her. She recognised the one at the front.

"So you think you're better than everyone else and you can be mean to them?" The guy at the front pushed her chair.

Charlie turned her head away. "Leave me alone."

"No I won't. What right do you have to be mean to Gabriella? She's done nothing to you." He pushed her more violently this time and she fell out of the wheelchair with a scream and fell down the stairs. She lay at the bottom of the steps clutching her arm.

"Charlie." Ryan and Sharpay witnessed what happened and ran for her.

Sharpay knelt by her friend. "Charlie are you ok?"

Charlie shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I think my wrist is broken." She gasped.

Ryan growled in anger and charged at Troy and punched him in the face. "What is your problem man?" Ryan shouted.

Troy got up and punched Ryan in the jaw. Ryan stumbled back and then tackled Troy.

By this point Mr Monroe had shown up and pulled the two boys off each other. "Ryan what's gotten into you?"

"He pushed Charlie out of her chair and down the steps." Ryan pointed at Troy.

Mr Monroe looked at the other boy and then back at Ryan. "Well I think we should go see the principal then don't you?" He snarled.

"What about Charlie?" Ryan asked.

"I'll take her to the hospital, Mr Monroe." Sharpay called.

Mr Monroe nodded. "Thank you Sharpay."

Sharpay went and got the chair from the top of the steps and helped Charlie back into it and they headed over to her car.

Mr Monroe marched the two boys back into school and towards the principal's office.

Troy hadn't said a word. What had he done? This wasn't like him. He'd never hurt anyone before. Gabriella had told him Charlie was a liar and she'd say anything to turn everyone against her because she blamed Gabriella for her accident.

They reached the principal's office and Mr Monroe explained the situation. Ryan told his version of the story and then the principal turned to Troy. "Is this true Troy?"

Troy blinked and hung his head. "Yes." He mumbled.

His Dad was called in. Ryan was given detention for a week for starting the fight and dismissed.

"I can't believe you did this Troy." His Dad exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

Troy felt the shame stab him like a knife. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Mr Bolton shook his head. "Of course you weren't."

"We've had word from the hospital. Luckily the fall didn't do any more damage to Miss Monroe's spine but she has broken her wrist, which means she is now incapable of getting around in her chair without someone pushing her." The Principal told them. "The usual course of action for this type of behaviour is explusion. However since this is the first time Troy has ever been in my office and that this is very out of character. I think we can agree on something more suitable." The Principal said.

Troy looked up. He could have been exspelled? "What's the alternative?"

"Well since Miss Monroe needs someone to help her get around and someone will need to be with her after school. So I propose Troy takes that responsibility." The principal looked between the three of them.

Mr Monroe nodded. "I think that's very agreeable."

Mr Bolton nodded. "Yes, I'm sure we can work something out."

Troy looked between the two in shock. He couldn't believe this he would rather take the expulsion. Troy remained silent whilst his Dad and Mr Monroe organised his punishment. He didn't say a word when his Dad marched him home and sat him down in the living room.

"I'm very disappointed in you Troy." His Dad paced in front of him. "Why would you do something like this?"

Troy looked up. "Dad... I..." He shook his head. "Gabriella..."

"Oh I should have guessed." His Dad exclaimed.

"She told me that Monroe girl was going to spread lies about her because she blamed Gabriella for putting her in the wheelchair. That they used to be friends but Monroe was selfish and vindictive." Troy answered.

His Dad stared at him. "And you believed that?"

Troy hung his head.

"That doesn't give you the right to attack people Troy." His Dad shouted. "You're grounded for the next three months and you are banned from basketball for the next two. You will help Charlie Monroe in everyway possible, you will be polite to her and when you have done everything for her, you will come home. You also loose your phone privilages." His Dad held out his hand.

Troy sighed and surrendered his phone.

His Dad sighed. "Go to your room. You'll be picking up Charlie from her house tomorrow and driving her to school." He told Troy.

Troy stood up and ran up to his room and slammed the door. This was so unfair.

Charlie sat in her room, her right arm in a cast, she'd been crying for about an hour. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone since Sharpay had got her to the hospital. The door to her room opened and her Dad stepped inside, shutting the door. "Charlie."

She blinked and looked up. "I can't walk, I can't push myself around, I can't write, I can't play basketball and I can't play music. I'm useless." Charlie sniffed.

Mr Monroe sighed and sat down on the bed. "You're not useless." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "So I've been talking with your principal and we've decided as punishment for what he did, Troy is going to be helping you around in and after school."

"Dad!" Charlie exclaimed. "You've just made it so my life can be even more miserable than before." She shook her head. "I don't want him anywhere near me."

Mr Monroe sighed. "I think this will be good for you."

Charlie laughed. "Good for me. Dad he's Gabriella Montez's boyfriend. If I have to be around him, I have to be around her and I can't." She shook her head.

"I know. Maybe we should home school you for a while." Mr Monroe suggested.

Charlie shook her head again. "No way."

Mr Monroe said. "Well I don't know what to do kid."

Charlie sighed. "Ok."

"You got to be the better person here." He hugged his daughter.

Charlie nodded. "I'll try."

Mr Monroe smiled. "That's my girl."

**And that's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
